


2020 Christmas Drabble #4 - Cold

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sick Character, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Christmas is fun until the sneezing and coughing begins.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	2020 Christmas Drabble #4 - Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingraven/gifts).



> Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. I asked for prompts on Twitter and I received some great suggestions. Thank you to everyone for the help. This one is courtesy of whistlingraven

Jun stood back to check that the ornaments on the tree were evenly spaced and that all the lights were working.  
  
“You’ve already checked three times and blocked my view of the television every time,” Nino complained from his spot on the floor where he was clutching his game controller with fierce concentration. “And can you switch that Christmas music off? It’s giving me a headache.”  
  
Jun was about to argue that perhaps Nino’s headache was more likely due to the fact that he’d been gaming for five hours straight when he noticed that Nino was looking even paler than usual. He crouched down and placed the palm of his hand on Nino’s forehead. “You feel a little warm. I'm going to get the thermometer.”  
  
“Nooo. I'm fine,” Nino protested feebly, ignoring the fact that his headache was getting worse by the minute and his throat felt raw.  
  
Jun stood up and held out his hand. “Staring at that screen for hours without blinking is probably why you got the headache in the first place. Why don’t you nap until Sho comes home?”  
  
“Just to get you off my back I’ll lie down, but I’m definitely not going to nap. I’m not a five year old,” Nino grumped.  
  
++  
  
Sho dropped his keys in the dish next to the door and cocked his head. “What on earth is that noise? It sounds like someone trying to suck the last bit of a milkshake out of a glass with a straw that’s too small.”  
  
“It’s Nino snoring,” Jun laughed. “He’s been sleeping for three hours now and making that noise the whole time. He is definitely coming down with a cold, even though he denies it.”  
  
“Sore throat, stuffy nose, and a bad cough?”  
  
Jun took Sho’s coat and hung it on the coat rack. “Precisely. How did you know?”  
  
“Because that’s exactly how I feel too,” Sho said gloomily.  
  
++  
  
Jun wiped his hands on a cloth as he entered the bedroom for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “I love the pair of you to bits, but if you ring that bell one more time I am going to hurt you.”  
  
“But I’m hungry,” Sho whined.  
  
“You just had soup fifteen minutes ago.”  
  
“Remember the old adage ‘feed a cold and starve a fever’?” Nino asked with a smirk.  
  
“Why are you against me too? I am trying to get the Christmas baking done,” Jun sighed.  
  
“Because if he isn’t eating he is whining and I can’t escape to the kitchen like you can.” Nino glared at Sho and shuffled a little further away from him.  
  
Jun went to flop down on the end of bed, but his boyfriends screeched in horror. “Sorry, I forgot that I am not supposed to get any closer to you than absolutely necessary. If you can leave me alone for half an hour I’ll bring you some juice and freshly baked cookies.”  
  
“Thanks.” Sho blew his nose and looked at Jun sadly. “Not that I will be able to taste them.”  
  
Jun gritted his teeth and headed back to the kitchen. This was definitely not how he’d imagined spending the last few days leading up to Christmas.  
  
++  
  
Jun turned over restlessly before punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape. He was unused to having so much space in bed all to himself and he didn’t like it. The sounds of coughing and sneezing coming from where Sho and Nino were sleeping woke him up every time he almost dozed off. To make matters worse the air was stuffy and he was having trouble breathing. A minute later he sat bolt upright and grinned as he realized that he felt awful.  
  
He hastily grabbed his dressing gown and a jumbo box of tissues and headed to the master bedroom.  
  
Sho sat up in bed and held out his hand like a traffic controller, signalling for Jun to stop. “What are you doing? I thought we agreed that you should sleep in the spare room so you don’t catch our colds?”  
  
Jun ignored him and headed around to the far side of the bed which was happily vacant due to the fact that Nino was cuddled up against Sho on the opposite side. Jun sneezed loudly and blew his nose. “Too late,” he croaked huskily as he untied his dressing gown and climbed into bed with them. “And even if I wasn’t sick we should still be together. It’s Christmas Eve.”  
  
Nino pulled the blankets up to cover Jun’s shoulders and kissed his flushed cheek. “Sorry you’re sick. We know how important Christmas is to you. But on the bright side, Sho and I can kiss you again.”  
  
“We’re sorry for driving you crazy for the last couple of days,” Sho added as he handed Jun the jar of chest rub. “We’ll make New Year’s Eve extra special to make it up to you,”  
  
“Nothing to stop us from celebrating anyway,” Jun said with a slightly delirious grin. “I got us something which I think we can all enjoy right now.”  
  
He reached into the pocket of his discarded dressing gown and pulled out a bottle of cough medicine which was topped with a jaunty red bow.  
  
Nino took the bottle reverentially from Jun and examined it closely as if checking the label on a fine wine. “Ooooh, expires 2022, definitely a good year.”  
  
Sho shuffled to the bathroom and came back with three clear plastic medicine measuring cups which Jun filled with the required dosage.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” They clinked their plastic cups together before downing the contents.  
  
“Ack!” Sho screwed up his face.  
  
“Yuk!” Jun stuck out his tongue in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth.  
  
“I’ve tasted worse,” Nino said, looking pointedly at Sho and Jun and immediately found himself buried under a barrage of flying pillows.


End file.
